Healing
by Helheim66
Summary: After a battle, Link is left gravely wounded. Can Zelda save him in time or will the happy couple have an unhappy ending? Link x Zelda (I suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds, promise)


**Nope, no idea where this came from. (Except from being ultra mega excited for Hyrule warriors and the upcoming Zelda wii U game *dies from excitement*)**

* * *

"Link?" called Princess Zelda, running through the demolished castle in search for the Hero of Time. "Link?"

She speculated that she'd woken up a few minutes after the ferocious battle between Ganondorf and Link had ended, as all was still, and nothing could be heard.

"Link? Where are you?" she called again, lifting some rubble out of the way so that she could head towards the door. Maybe he'd left already…but that didn't sound like him. Maybe the battle had moved outside? She had to check, she truly didn't want any innocent Hyrulian people to be injured.

But all was still outside, the sky had regained its bright blue colour, dotted with a few fluffy clouds. It was a true contrast to the inside of her castle, where rubble laid everywhere, a few small fires were still burning, and the structure truly looked as if it was about to collapse upon them.

Zelda was about to call again when she heard coughing that could also be described as broken laughter sounded from under one of the fallen pillars near the throne.

"Ganondorf," she hissed as she saw who it was, "The wielder of the Triforce of power." They had never formally met, but this was the best situation she could have ever hoped for, with him collapsed on his back, and her holding her sword to his throat.

"Princess Zelda," Ganondorf wheezed his laughter, "What a pleasure…to meet…the descendant…of the Godde-"

"Cease your pathetic drivel, beast," she snapped, pressing her sword deeper into his exposed throat. "The sole reason that I have not ended your worthless life yet is due to the fact that you know the whereabouts of Link. You could not have defeated him, he is so much stronger than you could ever become."

Zelda started to worry as Ganondorf's laughter echoed around the throne room, finally ceasing in a splutter as his breaths slowed down and his eyes glazed over.

"Poor little girl…unable to protect herself…without her _hero_. This…is not the end…I will return…to regain the power...triforce…of which I am worthy-"

He never managed to finish his sentence as Zelda had plunged her sword into his throat, uncaring of the dark blood that splattered over her dress.

"You are only worthy of death, you despicable creature, " said Zelda, standing up and staring down at the corpse, "No longer will you reign upon a throne of death and destruction, you have _lost._"

She sighed and blinked away exhausted tears as she turned away, almost unable to bear the sight of the palace in such ruin. She had known that this day would come, from the moment that she had been born, the *seers" of the kingdom had known. Her father had warned her, had told her to prepare, and she had. But she'd always had a small belief that it would not come true, that it had been a mistake.

She was too young to have witnessed this, she was still a princess, not yet a queen.

"Zel…Zelda…"

Link? The sound had come from near her feet, where a large pile of rubble lay, and…a leg? Oh no, Link was under there!

"Link! Keep speaking, so that I may find you," she said, shoving the rubble aside until she could see his untidy blonde hair, now almost blackened by ash. "Oh, Link…oh no…" she whispered, touching his cheek.

She kept moving the rubble until he was completely uncovered, laid out across the floor, a few limbs bent at peculiar angles, and blood covering almost every inch of skin.

"Zelda…" He muttered again, reaching up to hold her shaking hands. "Do…do not worry about me, Hyrule…is safe, isn't it?"

Zelda nodded, biting her lip, "It is, thanks to you, Link."

"I must agree."

"Oh, do be quiet," she scolded with a soft chuckle, poking him in the side, causing a slight gasp of pain, "Oh Goddesses, I apologise, Link, we must heal you at once! Come, there is a fairy fountain not far from this castle, and the citizens of Hyrule will rejoice when they-"

"Zelda…"

"Yes?" Zelda turned towards Link to see that he was quickly losing consciousness, his eyes fluttering shut and his hand dropping to his side. "Link? Link, awaken!"

Zelda was afraid, but instead of weeping and being useless like other princesses she'd met from lands outside of Hyrule, she decided to be brave, and save the day herself.

"You will not die, Link," she said sternly to his unconscious form in her arms, which was surprisingly heavier than she'd expected, probably as a consequence of Link carrying all of the tools he'd collected, "You have gotten this far with the Goddesses' blessings, and they still rely on you, Hero of Time."

The path to the Great Fairy's fountain wasn't far, and only littered by few enemies that Zelda easily avoided or cut down with her sword. She could still hear Link's breaths, and however laboured they were, it still relieved her to know that he was still alive.

As soon as they reached the fountain, Zelda quickly but carefully laid Link down in the shallow water, ignoring the fairies that flew around her, healing the injuries she'd sustained while being forced to watch Link and Ganondorf battle.

"Please, please, please…" she whispered, staring down at Link's motionless form, and the many pink fairies that hovered around him. "Please, Goddesses, heal him…"

Zelda was distracted by her desperate praying and only realised that there was another there with them when she heard a soft laugh. "The Great Fairy?" she asked as she looked up, unsure if the beautiful, flying woman before her was the great being she had heard legends about. She had doubted that she would ever truly see her, as she knew that that privilege usually only belonged to the hero that would save Hyrule.

"Yes, it is me, child." the woman spoke with a wide smile. "You have both done so well, you are both heroes of Hyrule."

Zelda frowned in confusion but then returned to a more pressing matter, "Great Fairy, please tell me that you are able to heal Link. He is the true hero, he is the one who saved Ganondorf."

"Do not fret, child," said the Great Fairy softly, lowering down to stand in the fountain at Zelda's height, "my fairies have done well, your lover will be safe."

"Thank you, Great Fairy," Zelda sighed with relief, then paused in shock, and hurriedly said , "No, no, we are friends, not-"

But the mysterious woman had already disappeared into the fountain with an echoing laugh.

"Wha…what did she say?" came Link's voice from behind her, obviously quite disorientated, "Where….where are we, Zelda? Did we…no…wait…"

Zelda smiled and rolled her eyes. She was used to seeing Link like this after a battle, but promsed herself that she would _never_ allow him to be in such grave danger again. "You need rest, Link. Come, we will go back to the castle. I will carry you if you are too tired to walk."

"Alright…" said Link, already closing his eyes as a special fairy spun around his head, causing him to quickly fall asleep. "Love...you…Zelda…" he mumbled sleepily.

Zelda covered her mouth as a delighted laugh almost escaped her, which would have surely awoken him. She decided not to move him, he looked so peaceful. Maybe a day of peace in the palace gardens would be a pleasant reward for the heroes.

* * *

**Okay, I ****_swear_**** that this was supposed to be angsty, but...I don't know, the ship sailed itself. This isn't really from a specific Zelda game, since then Ganondorf being there whileLink and Zelda were friends wouldn't make sense, so let's just say it's the final battle from a game that hasn't come out yet, yeah? Oh, and as always, constructive criticism and pointing out any spelling mistakes is fine with me! :D**


End file.
